


Western AU (part 1)

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Series: Western AU [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Irda, a centuries-old vampire who is now the leader of a group of outlaws in the 'wild west', meets another vampire, Serana. They decide to stick together for a while, but how will Irda's gang react to this sudden newcomer?





	Western AU (part 1)

"It's quiet."

Irda looked outside the window of her cabin while she sipped her black coffee. The few people that were left in the camp were buzzing about; one was bringing hay to the horses, another was skinning a doe for tonight's dinner. Meanwhile, all the others were out on a raid. They've been gone for a long time, she thought. Usually she didn't trust those men to go on their own and started regretting allowing it this time.

Her train of thought got interupted as the stomping of hooves became louder.

"Boss!" one of them yelled, "look what we caught." They tossed a young, raven-haired woman onto the muddy ground.

"You're telling me that you kidnapped someone... while I specifically told you not to make civilian casualties?" Irda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well she ain't dead, is she?" the rookie snarled.

" _What_ he meant", Austin, one of the older men stepped in, "is that she's not hurt.  _And_ she can make us a lot of money."

Irda turned her attention to him.

"See, she's the daughter of some kind of count. I bet he'll pay a lot of money to see his only daughter again, don't you reckon?"

Irda sighed: "You boys never fucking listen to me... Fine, lock her up in the basement. I'll talk to her in a bit."

The witty rookie was quick to take on said job and grabbed the woman: "Maybe before that we can play a little, ay darlin'?"

"You will not touch her, you filthy maggot", Irda smacked the back of his head, "and that counts for all y'all, you hear?" They obeyed and went off to do their own thing.

 

\----

 

The stairs creaked as Irda descended them. At the bottom, they led to a pool of blood.

" _The hell_ happened here?"

Shackled against the wall was the woman with her blouse half-unbuttoned. On the floor, the rookie, with a chunk of his throat ripped out.

"I see... never liked the kid either; matter of time 'till someone killed him." She paused: "Didn't think it'd happen like  _this_ though. Explains the smell on you."

The woman chuckled and looked up: "Your boys know you're the same?"

"Those hillbillies would join a church if they knew", Irda laughed. "How did they manage to catch you anyways?"

"Caught me off guard, is all. And once I smelled you, I thought it'd be interesting to play along." She took a good look at Irda. "And how did a vampire such as yourself become the leader of a group of outlaws in America?"

"Well you gotta change things up every few centuries", Irda smirked. 

...

"So uh, your pops? What would he be willing to pay for you?"

She scoffed: "My daddy doesn't give a rats ass about me. And _if_ he did, he'd kill you all."

"So we won't earn anything from you?"

"No, ma'am."

Irda sighed: "Well, what you wanna do? You still wanna play prisoner? You can go your merry way for all I care... Or you could join us?"

"Join your group of wannabe cowboys? Hah, why?"

"Like I said, gotta change things up every once in a while.  _And_ having someone like you around will be a nice change from those braindead outcasts."

The woman laughed: "Fair enough... Ah what the hell, why not. If you cut me loose, at least."

Irda reached up and unchackled her. 

"Name's Serana, by the way."

"Ma'am", the boss tipped her hat, "mine's Irda."

 

\----

 

"Boss!"

Irda opens the door of her cabin to see one of her boys pointing a gun at Serana, the rest of the gang gathered around them.

"Stand down, Jonah, she's with us now", the boss explains while heading to them.

He looked at her in disbelief: "What?"

"Her pops won't pay us shit, so she might as well earn us money by working for us."

"Bullshit! She's playing you, you dumbass", he straightens his gun arm.

Not a second after, his gun goes flying.

" _I said_ , stand down", Irda repeats, smoking revolver in hand, "Anyone else have objections?"

Nobody said a word and looked around at eachother, not really knowing what to do. They knew that, when their boss had set her mind on something, it's best not to oppose her. Especially not in the way Jonah did just now.

 

"Well, aren't y'all just a bunch of jolly fellers", Serana cuts the awkward silence.

Irda lets out a loud, whole-hearted laugh: "Ah, they're just tense. How 'bout we all head down to town and go have us a drink?"

And as if nothing happened, the camp roared up in excitement. 

The boss did a high-pitched whistle; and responding to it was a huge, jet-black shire. She patted its neck: "That's my boy, Shadow."

"That's a real pretty horse you got", Serana noted.

Irda smiled: "Yeah. Get on, you're getting a ride from me. We don't have a spare horse, so..." She reached out and helped the new girl up.

 

\----

 

"Yeah, I remember Jonah was sweet on a girl that worked here, but it turned out she wasn't really the boyfriend type. Bonnie took her right from under his nose!" Irda told, barely holding back her laughter.

"Poor girl was bothered by him", Bonnie smirked and shrugged, "I  _had_ to save her."

Grunting, Jonah objected: "Well, she didn't make it seem like she was bothered."

"Oh boy, she kept walking away! How could you not get the hint?"

The gang burst out in laughter. Serana chuckled along, even though she was sitting a bit to the side.

"Hey, pretty girl, never seen you around these parts before", a drunkard tried to get her attention.

"Sorry, not interested", she scoffed. 

The man clearly wasn't pleased with her answer and put his hand on her cheek: "Oh c'mon, darling. Don't be mean." She immediatly slapped his hand away.

"Hey", Irda stepped in, towering over him, "the lady said she doesn't wanna talk."

"You don't scare me, you bitch!" the man yelled in slurred words and punched Irda in the stomach... or tried to, at least. The white-haired giant didn't even flinch. Instead, she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"Boys", she raised her voice, "seems like we got ourselves a punching bag." She threw the drunkard to 'the wolves' and then turned back to Serana: "That'll get the tension off of them."

The new girl chuckled: "That's an interesting way to relax. ... Thanks, by the way."

Irda waved her arm in dismissal: "Don't mention it. We may be a bunch of vermin, but we do care for eachother. Most of us at least."

"How nice", Serana smiled sincerely. 

...

"Hey, how about we get you a horse of your own tomorrow?" Irda proposed, "I know a place where they sell real good ones. That way you don't constantly need to catch a ride with me."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Meanwhile the gang had beaten the drunkard half to mush. 

"Boys, that's enough", the boss intervened, "We don't wanna kill him. Let's head home for the night."

And so they did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a whole lot of rdr2 and wanted to do something in that setting with my own character.


End file.
